Entre Tulipas
by carol-sana
Summary: uma flor pode significar alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo nao significar nada. como o coraçao de uma garota reage qndo a pessoa que mais odeia lhe surpreende? resumo horrivel.minha 1 fic de HP! espero q gostem!


Aviso: Nenhum personagem de Harry Potter me pertence, mas se eu pudesse, seqüestrava o Sírius!

Aviso: Não recebo nada em troca da fic! Meu pagamento aceito em reviews!! \o/

Essa é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, por isso se estiver uma bosta me avise, só peço que não me apedrejem!

Bom, acho que é isso!! ENJOY!!

ENTRE TULIPAS 

Era um belo dia, o sol começava a despontar no horizonte, Lílian havia despertado após um terrível pesadelo. Nele a pessoa que mais odiava, mas que mais amava ao mesmo tempo era atacado e morto por algum bruxo que era ocultado por uma capa negra que lhe cobria deste a cabeça até os tornozelos. A garota sacudiu a cabeleira ruiva tentando afastar tais lembranças.

Deitou-se novamente tentando adormecer, mas percebeu que isso seria impossível depois do que acabara de sonhar. Olhou para o vaso de flores ao lado da cama, vendo algumas das muitas tulipas que havia recebido com algumas cartas. Olhou pelo quarto decidindo se levantar de uma vez por todas.

Era final de férias, daqui a dois dias estaria partindo para o sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Levou um certo tempo se espreguiçando, depois seguiu ao banheiro, se despiu e ligou o chuveiro, onde se demorou um pouco.

Saindo do mesmo, seguiu até o armário, escolheu um vestido básico e saiu do quarto, após arrumar a cama.

Seus pais ainda dormiam, preferiu não acorda-los, não era sempre que tinham a oportunidade de dormir um pouco a mais, Petúnia também não havia acordado. Mas o que ela queria? Era um pouco mais de seis horas da manha.

Mesmo tendo levantado e estando preocupada com o que prepararia para o café da manha, não conseguia tirar da cabeça as imagens do maldito pesadelo que tivera com Tiago.

-Por que estou tão preocupada? O maximo que deve ter acontecido essas férias é ele ter levado umas par de garotas para sair. – olhou no balcão da cozinha onde as tulipas brancas que não couberam no vaso de seu quarto jaziam ao lado das dezenas de cartas enviadas com as flores, essas com os mesmos dizeres, Lílian releu-as murmurando as palavras para si:

" _Quer sair comigo,Lílian? _

_Te amo._

_Seu eterno: Tiago Potter"_

-Quando que ele vai desistir? – depositou as cartas no mesmo lugar e voltou a preocupação para o café. Resolveu só comer umas frutinhas, afinal, mal sabia fazer miojo, muito menos café!

Terminado de comer e lavar a louça se preparou para sair. Só não sabia aonde iria, já que a esse horário não teria nada funcionando, mas em casa não ficaria. Saiu trancando a porta em seguida, a rua estava deserta, mas não se importou, seguiu para algum lugar.

Meia hora se passou e ela encontrou um belo jardim com alguns bancos, seguiu até um deles aspirando o perfume das diversas flores que embelezavam o lugar. Nunca havia reparado naquele lugar.

Antes de se sentar, avistou uma tulipa branca, não resistiu e arrancou-a com delicadeza, sentou-se então e ficou admirando a flor.

-Será que você diz a verdade? – pensou um pouco e repentinamente uma cena volta a sua mente.

Flashback 

Lílian tinha acabado o café e se dirigia para o salão comunal da Grifinoria para buscar sua mochila, era a ultima semana de aula antes das férias, quando um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes à chama.

-O que você quer, Potter?

-Wow, bom dia para você também Lilianzinha. – sorriu maroto escondendo algo nas costas.

-Ta,ta... fala logo que eu to com pressa! – disse com rispidez.

-Quer sair comigo? – esticou a bela flor branca - Você nunca aceita meus convites. – a ruiva ia responder e pela cara ele sabia que levaria um "não",e se tivesse sorte um tapa na cara como prenda, mas não deixou que ela falasse e continuou – Não precisa responder agora. Nas férias você me fala, ta ok?! – pegou a mão direita dela e depositou a flor na mesma.

Surpresa ela apenas acentiu com a cabeça e ele deu as cotas, virando depois de alguns passos com um sorriso e levantando a mão em um até logo.

Fim do Flashback 

Uma voz a tirou de suas lembranças, a tulipa ainda em suas mãos, ela se virou e avistou um rapaz alto que trajava uma calça social bege um pouco escuro e uma blusa de manga curta de gola branca. Seus cabelos escuros bagunçados davam um certo charme.

A ruiva ficou perplexa, olhou nos olhos de Tiago que acabara de chegar.

-Bom Dia. – cumprimentou gentilmente.

-B.Bom dia. – disse em modo automático.

-Estava passando e vi você. Está tudo bem?

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça e olhou fundo nos olhos do rapaz.

-O que você está fazendo por aqui? Você mora em outra cidade, bem longe alias.

A pergunta pegou Potter em cheio, não a esperava, mas mesmo assim tinha uma resposta pronta.

-É que uma certa flor não me respondeu uma pergunta e falta apenas dois dias para as aulas voltarem. – ela se ruborizou e ele se aproximou – e então, qual vai ser a resposta? – sorriu encantadoramente.

Ela o olhou sem ter uma resposta formada.

-E. Eu na. Não...

-Você vai me fazer voltar de mãos vazias, ruivinha? – se aproximou mais ainda de Lílian, e percebendo que ela não reagia, extinguiu o pouco espaço que ainda havia entre eles em um selinho aprovado pela garota.

Ela não tinha palavras, as imagens do pesadelo voltaram a mente e uma lagrima escorreu de seus olhos. Tinha percebido o verdadeiro sentimento pelo moreno, e não era ódio.

Em um pulo ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço pedindo, ou melhor, suplicando para que ele não a deixasse nunca mais.

Ele então se afastou um pouco, secando-lhes as lagrimas que teimavam em cair. Depositou outro selinho e abraçou-a novamente.

-Se você me permitir, ficarei do seu lado para sempre – sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

Não se pode definir a reação da ruiva, se era alegria ou tristeza, ela só o apertou mais forte.

-Por favor...

Eles se separaram um instante para se encararem, mas logo estavam juntos de novo, dessa vez envolvidos em um caloroso beijo em meio a um jardim de raras flores, entre elas, tulipas brancas.

Fim... será??

**N/A: **obrigada por lerem!!

Espero de todo coração que tenham gostado!

Se gostaram ou se odiaram deixem uma review, plix!! É só clicar no "go" abaixo! XD

Beijos! Até a próxima!!


End file.
